


[Bright/Iceberg]自我滿足

by Reverberate



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 18:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reverberate/pseuds/Reverberate
Summary: 是齒輪冰前提的亮冰
Relationships: Dr. Gears/Dr. Iceberg (SCP Foundation), Jack Bright/Dr.Iceberg
Kudos: 25





	[Bright/Iceberg]自我滿足

「Iceberg，你可以下班了。」一旁的Gears說道，那副眼鏡下面看不到多餘的表情。  
時間已經接近十一點，說實在早就過了該下班的時間了，但是他還是有改都改不完的公文在等著自己處理，要是平時他老早就走了，也不會去管這些似乎從來減少的公文，但今天有些不同：「我把這些處理完就休息。」  
「這樣嗎？」Gears在秒針與分針重疊在12的時候從辦公桌前站了起來，他緩緩地收拾了自己的公事包，然後他將會在五分鐘內離開房間。  
「早上八點要早會，別遲到。」  
「是的。」Iceberg知道，他知道他的上司，同時也是老師的這個男人的生活作息，畢竟他們除了日夜相處外，基本上Gears的生活極為規律，稍微與之相處個一個禮拜，也能夠摸透他所有的行為模式。  
畢竟也就那樣而已。  
這也是為甚麼他會在這一天的12點才離開辦公室。  
沿著鐵白色的長廊行走，他熟門熟路的來到另一間辦公室門前，然後一面在心中感謝命運，今天沒有在走廊上遇到什麼熟人……不過都已經這個時間點了，說實在不會真的有什麼人這個時候還在站點裡閒晃的。  
他再一次確定沒有任何人後，才打開了這扇辦公室的門。

「呦，看看這是誰來了。」那名高級主管坐在辦公桌前，低著頭還在批改公文，最近的確聽說又有一批新進人員要進來，的確基金會這種惡劣的工作環境，他們的確需要很多新鮮的肝來協助實驗：「怎麼，這個時間來這裡是想要幫我分擔工作嗎？」  
「我並不懂任人唯才。」他說道，緩緩地把門給關了起來，表情看起來有些彆扭。  
「而且你應該知道我的目的，為什麼每次都要問起？」他說道，語速又比方才快了一些，這看在眼前的主管眼裡讓他不禁泛起了笑意。  
「畢竟你的反應很有意思。」他說道，從椅子上站了起來並輕輕的倚著桌沿：「我甚至可以理解為什麼Gears會跟你這種人交往。」  
他沒有想要給來者解釋什麼的機會，只是用眼神意識他進入一旁的休息室內。  
  
只是前腳才踏入休息室內，人事主管後腳就把門給鎖了起來，在他還沒有反應過來前，那個太過於熾熱的吻就欺了上來，柔軟的舌也跟同樣促不及防的伸了過來，與冰冷的自己與之交纏，這樣突如其來的動作差點也讓自己卸下心房去享受那溫暖的藉由舌尖傾倒過來的液體。  
對方的一隻手不安分地由下方鑽進他的上衣，在冰冷的身體上摸索，另一隻手則輕輕撥開厚重的圍巾，來回按壓著自己的鎖骨，細長著指尖像在探詢些什麼，他只知道當那溫熱的體溫在自己的鎖骨間來回游走的時候，自己的大腦釋放出的訊號除了危險外還有些什麼。  
「你不想要連白袍和圍巾都被我剝掉吧，Iceberg？」  
「少說廢話。」  
「那你就自己把褲子給脫下來吧。」他露出燦爛的笑容。

「上次不是已經教過你了嗎？」他看著跪在地板上的Iceberg一隻手摀著自己的嘴巴，一隻手正將那串粉色的拉珠給一顆一顆送入體內，而Bright正用溫潤的舌頭輕舔過他白皙的背脊，再輕輕的將鼻息吐到方才舔過的地方。每每這樣做總能看到身下的人微微顫抖的樣子讓他十分滿意：「連最底下那顆都要進去才行喔。」  
他摸了摸研究員的腰，但兩人間的溫度差讓肛門裡正塞著異物的男子不禁顫抖了一下，一顆卡在括約肌上的拉珠也被順勢推了出來讓他悶哼了一聲。  
「你這樣不行。」握起Iceberg勾著拉環的手，Bright輕輕一推就把方才被推了出來的拉珠給送了進去。  
「哈！哈啊……」過於突然的刺激讓Iceberg的聲音不禁穿透那隻摀著嘴的手而流溢出來。  
「就叫啊，為甚麼要忍著？」Bright一方面說道，一面揉著Iceberg的臀瓣。那臀瓣雖然是比常人的體溫還要更低，但是也因此緊緻的肌膚只要稍微大力一些就能夠將手印子留在上面。  
他樂於在上面留下自己的印記。

Iceberg在幾次的來回喘息後又一次併攏雙手摀住嘴巴的動作看了他十分趣味盎然，於是順手將身上的項鍊給收了起來並讓自己溫暖的身子靠了上去，趁著對方因為體溫而顫抖的瞬間將剩下的拉珠通通送了進去。  
「哈…不、哈…！…Bright……太、太大了……」  
「怎麼會呢？」他輕輕的把最後一顆拉珠拉出來的時候沒有漏掉Iceberg小小的悶哼，然後再一個使勁向前一推，那拱起的背脊和驚叫聲配著男人的仰頭，劃出的弧度與那臉上的殷紅好看極了：「你看，這不就又進去了嗎？」  
「B、Bright……」  
「嗯，這樣不行。」他揉了揉Iceberg的大腿，要他分開一些，這些動作當然溫柔得讓那如冰的男人不得不垮下陣來。  
Bright跨坐到床上，讓自己的下身直接正對著男子的鼻尖，他將拉鍊拉了開來，那金屬碰撞的聲音都一再地提醒他即將發生的事情：「得讓你習慣一下才行呢，現在，張開嘴吧。」  
他半勃的陰莖暴露在冷空氣之中還是微微顫了一下，但他更期待看著Iceberg的反應，於是他一隻手撐著自己的身體，一隻手壓住了Iceberg的後腦：「來吧，別忘了後面要夾好喔。」  
「嗚……唔、」他張開嘴，先使用舌頭滑過馬眼，才是將整個碩大送入口中，比外在溫度稍微溫暖的口腔包覆著柱身，再一點一點地往下深入，直到再也含不進去，他才開始用自己的舌頭舔舐摩擦那溫熱的肉柱。  
「哈……啊哈，Iceberg、真好。」他說道，一手壓著Iceberg的頭，而另一手則向前探去：「我想Gears也會很喜歡這個的。」  
他勾到了拉環的瞬間，隨即一個出力將拉環拉出的瞬間Iceberg也不禁發出一聲拔高的哭喘，他胡亂的、冰冷的氣息吐在Bright的身上「姆……、姆嗯！」  
這跟被上了口枷有什麼不一樣？  
「別鬆口，繼續。」Bright命令道：「今天是誰有求於誰？」  
配合著Iceberg的來回吞吐，時而吸吮的時候連口腔壁也能看見自己碩大的形狀，這讓Bright感到一種異樣的滿足感。他把才剛拉出的拉珠給塞了回去，搭配淫靡的水聲讓Iceberg泛出了生理上的淚水，連口水也不禁滑過那張好看的臉龐。  
現在那粉嫩的肉穴被蹂躪成怎麼樣的，也只有Bright能夠知道。  
這樣來來回回重複了幾次，就連那最大顆的粉色圓球狀拉珠的進出都變得比一開始還要容易得上不少，Bright這才把整串拉珠給抽了出來，搭配上一聲哭喘，他看著腸液與那也許過多的潤滑液滴落在地上，他也離開了自己的床沿來到地板上。  
「怎麼樣、很爽嗎？」對準了被操得有點紅腫的小穴，Bright握著自己的硬挺，毫無困難的就送了進去，他輕輕的環抱起Iceberg的身體，一隻手扣著男人的腰肢，一隻手則摸上了那早已挺立的乳頭。  
以中指和食指輕輕地夾著來回戳弄。  
「哈……哈啊…、……不，不……」開始來回抽動之後Iceberg嘗試著摀住自己嘴巴的舉動被Bright一手制止，他簡單的停下手邊的動作便拉出了方才被他解開的皮帶將Iceberg的兩隻手簡單的綑綁在身後。  
「叫出來啊，」他說道，一方面將兩隻手指伸入了他的口腔之中，他那舌尖碰觸到的瞬間還狠狠地抖了一下，這才下意識的纏了上去：「之前說過要你放心把自己交給我的對吧？」  
「嗚……嗚嗯。」一面抽動的滿足感和那種被箝制的感覺讓Iceberg不知道該如何是好，甚至原本精明的頭腦一瞬間都處在當機的狀態。  
「回答呢？」Bright將陰莖拔出來的時候那穴口也同樣牽著銀絲。  
「……嗚……、」忍著不甘，Iceberg點了點頭口齒不清的說道：「……是。」  
「很好，這是獎勵。」粗暴的在脖頸上留下吻痕，那原本充盈在他體內的碩大又一次插了進來，而被緊緻的肉壁包覆的感覺也讓Bright不禁發出一聲喟嘆：「如何，被作奸犯科的死刑犯壓在下邊操很爽嗎？」  
他說道，持續自己來回抽差的動作並一面享受著Iceberg細碎的呻吟聲：「Gears不會這樣對你吧？那個沒有情調沒有新意的男人。」  
「如果他知道你像個婊子一樣這麼欠幹的話說不定連眉毛都不會抬一下。」他說道稍稍退出了溫暖的甬道，解開皮帶並將Iceberg翻成正面的同時讓他的身體躺到床上，他用那具不屬於自己的強健身體抬起了同事的腳。

自己勃起的硬挺被別人看得精光的滋味是什麼，他並不想去細想，只是別過了臉，卻又在一次劇烈的抽插下叫了出來  
「哈、──唔、」但又羞紅著臉緊閉上嘴的樣子讓Bright看了十分不悅而加大抽插的速度和力道，他熾熱的雙手撫上了Iceberg的小腹，同時也能感受到自己的力度和異物正肆無忌憚的侵略著他。  
「這樣好了，我有個好主意。」Bright規律地來回抽插，另一隻手也握住了那冰冷的硬挺，他技巧熟練的在柱根與睪丸間來回撫摸、撥弄，操得他的雙腿時不時的抽搐：「乾脆你調來當我的研究助理吧，這樣就不用一個月一次，讓你還必須每週來找我，天天來都沒問題。」  
因為身體不斷被撞擊，痛苦與快感交織在一塊，Iceberg斷斷續續地帶著哭腔哽咽著回答Bright的問題：「哈、嗯嗚……Bright、Bri……做、做你該做的事情就好…Bright、……！」  
還沒來得及說完，Iceberg就先一步達到高潮，他拱起背部，濁白的精液噴濺自己的腹部及Bright的手上。  
「是、我這不是正在做嗎？…呼唔……嗯！」反過來隻手突然間扣住了Iceberg的肩膀，Bright也把溫熱的濁液全數射進了身下的男子體內。  
退出那甬道的時候，他伸出柔軟的舌尖舔了舔沾在食指與中指上那不屬於自己的精液，然後欺了過去同他接吻。

舌尖與舌尖互相觸碰到的時候還有一方特別畏縮，但另一方很快地就佔據了主動權，溫熱的肉塊交纏在一起，享受著自己與對方的味道。


End file.
